


Поймавший молнию

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Молния разрывала небо на куски, и Ирука инстинктивно знал, почему





	Поймавший молнию

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lightning Strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819445) by [Kita_the_Spaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz). 



Ночное небо вспыхнуло ослепительной белой вспышкой, и от последовавшего за ней по пятам раската грома у Ируки затряслись даже зубы. Он стиснул их и продолжил бежать, прыгая и перелетая с ветки на ветку, не позволяя себе думать о чем-то еще. Долго так безрассудно тратить чакру было нельзя — он понимал, что утром об этом пожалеет, но это будущее было далеко, здесь и сейчас оно не имело никакого значения. В данный момент каждая секунда и каждый удар сердца, пока чунин не достиг места назначения, уходили только на одно: двигаться вперед. Спешить.  
Небо расколола дуга молнии, раскаленный сине-белый разряд, на миг заставивший мир вокруг превратиться в собственный фото-негатив. Ирука едва успел сморгнуть, прогоняя плывущие перед глазами цветные пятна, когда гром загрохотал так неистово что не осталось ничего, кроме и вибрации в костях. Ближе, с каждым разом все ближе и ближе, и у Ируки не было времени на что-то отвлекаться.  
Забыв об осторожности, он направил в конечности еще больше чакры, начисто игнорируя последствия, которые неминуемо скажутся на его теле. Ему пришлось это сделать — ни на что другое времени не оставалось.  
Лес вокруг вновь залило слепяще-белым, на этот раз между вспышкой и следующим за ней громовым раскатом паузы не было — Ирука знал, что время на исходе. Он рванулся вперед, не обращая внимания на протесты разрывающихся мышц.  
Внезапно деревья поредели — здесь дождь хлестал сплошной стеной, моментально заливая лицо и в считанные мгновения вымачивая его до нитки. Но Ируку это не волновало — только не теперь, когда небо вновь стало выжигающе-белого цвета, а он наконец видел причину этого.  
Бывшая лесная опушка теперь являлась огромным кругом из черного стекла: молнии расплавили землю и прочертили в ней миллионы глубоких царапин. Капли дождя шипели, падая на раскаленное стекло, но пар не мог перебить смрад сгоревшей плоти, исходящий от разбросанных вокруг бесчисленных трупов и кусков тел. Гром гремел уже не умолкая, но все внимание Ируки было приковано к одинокой фигуре в центре опаленного круга, вздымавшей руку вверх, в грохочущее небо.  
И сам Какаши тоже был окружен мерцающим сиянием, ультра-белым, как молния. Меж его вставших дыбом серебристых волос проскакивали электрические разряды, а оружие искрило — как и одежда и вся его кожа. Оба его глаза были открыты. Шаринган светился тускло-красным, резко контрастируя с потоком сине-белой энергией, низвергающимся с бурлящих туч. Второй глаз Какаши был широко распахнут, его белок, и радужка пылали ослепительной белизной. Рот под маской был открыт в беззвучном крике, и Ирука видел, как между зубов повисла электрическая дуга, заставляя их тускло светиться под черной тканью.  
Ирука, не колеблясь, спрыгнул на край выжженной земли. Подошвы его сандалий начали дымиться — ноздри заполнил запах паленой резины, зато метнувшиеся навстречу зигзаги молний не впились в его незащищенную кожу. За бесконечными ударами грома ничего не было слышно, а сердце Ируки, похоже, начало биться в такт непрекращающейся вибрации и грохота. Он с трудом заставил работать свои голосовые связки, выталкивая из себя слоги имени Какаши. Имя обожгло ему глотку, и он знал, что кричит, хотя до ушей не доносилось ни звука.  
Какаши не шевелился, прикованный к месту силой, ниспровергавшейся на него из грозовой воронки над головой. Если он заметил приближение Ируки, то не подал виду, с каждой потраченной впустую секундой все больше и больше походя на статую из чистой энергии.  
Ирука интуитивно понимал, что времени осталось в обрез, и, зная безвыходность положения, резко сунул руку прямо в пылающий центр разрушительного потока. На этот раз молния не миновала его плоть: разряд прошил его насквозь за долю секунды, и каждый нерв словно взорвался в неописуемой пытке. Он вновь заорал, каким-то образом умудрившись сквозь боль прокричать имя Какаши.  
На миг, похожий на вечность, ночь превратилась в одно сплошное ярчайшее сияние, а потом на чунина обрушилась темнота, его отбросило назад, и он повалился на колени на черное стекло земли. Его тело заливал дождь, немного смывая собой боль. Ирука, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги, прижимая едва не обуглившуюся руку к груди, и открыл глаза. Долгие первые секунды он видел одну кромешную тьму, но затем его ослепшие глаза постепенно разглядели тусклый отблеск зарниц на небосводе, а затем проявился и остальной мир: пусть это были лишь расплывчатые темные очертания, зато он видел!  
Скорчившееся тело, лежавшее, дымясь, в самом центре опаленной земли, не шевелилось. Запретив себе реагировать на протесты измученного тела, Ирука вновь побрел вперед, спотыкаясь и перешагивая через неподвижные конечности обугленных трупов. Дойдя до Какаши, он опустился на колени и, действуя неповрежденной рукой, перевернул его.  
Тот безвольно перекатился на спину, по металлу его хитай-ате и защитных пластинок на перчатках по-прежнему пробегали искры. Участки его голой кожи были ярко-красного цвета, как при сильном солнечном ожоге, но в остальном он выглядел невредимым.  
Ирука осторожно прижал пальцы к жилке на его горле и почувствовал, как под пальцами бешено барабанит пульс.  
Облегченно выдохнув, он нащупал в кармане свиток, вытащил его, неловко развернул и, поморщившись, сжал обожженную ладонь — черная сгоревшая корка треснула и закровоточила. Меж его пальцев, сжатых в кулак, прямо на пергамент закапала кровь. Клубок белого дыма — и над свитком распахнул крылья ястреб-посланец, сверля Ируку острым взглядом янтарных глаз.  
— Найди Хокаге, — выдавил Ирука сорванным до хрипа голосом, — передай ей, что я нашел его. И пусть приведет медиков.  
Ястреб издал пронзительный крик и взмыл вверх, в пелену дождя.  
Ирука мешком осел на землю рядом с Какаши, положил его голову себе на колени и опустил голову, подставляя макушку под холодный дождь. Сил на какие-то действия уже не осталось, так что он сосредоточился на том, чтобы правильно дышать, превозмогая боль, смотреть, как слабо поднимается и опускается грудь Какаши, и время от времени вглядывался в темноту, словно от этого помощь могла прийти быстрее.  
Едва заметное изменение в ритме ровного дыхания Какаши вырвало его из ступора — Ирука сморгнул и обнаружил, что джонин пристально смотрит на него затуманившимся взглядом серого глаза.  
— Ирука... — раздался тихий шепот, едва слышный за шумом дождя и отдаленными раскатами грома.  
— Какаши, — выдохнул Ирука, и его затопило облегчение, — просто лежи. Цунаде и медики уже в пути.  
Какаши ухитрился изобразить под маской слабый намек на улыбку:  
— Приятно слышать, потому что ты ужасно хрипишь, — надтреснутым голосом сообщил он.  
Ирука вздрогнул, к ноющему горлу подступал смех вперемешку со слезами.  
— Ты идиот.  
Джонин только выдавил из себя болезненный смешок.  
— Другого выхода не было, — сипло сказал он, — их оказалось слишком много. И я... я призвал молнию.  
Ирука подсунул здоровую руку под голову Какаши и прижал его к себе.  
— Да, и она сошла к тебе с небес, — тихо ответил он, его голос по-прежнему подрагивал. — Я почувствовал, как она отреагировала. Ты еще никогда меня так не пугал: ты словно растворялся, поглощенный молнией. Когда я тебя нашел, ты выглядел ожившим кошмаром — существом, состоящим из одной энергии.  
Холодные мокрые пальцы погладили его по щеке.  
— А я тебя слышал, — рвано выдохнул Какаши, — слышал даже сквозь гул тока в ушах. Ты звал меня назад.  
Ирука наклонил голову, вжимаясь в его трясущиеся пальцы.  
— Что мне оставалось делать? Ты мой. Никому не позволю, — с кривой улыбкой добавил он, — ни человеку, ни силам природы, отнять тебя у меня.


End file.
